1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved control panel unit for a cooking apparatus or the like and to a method of making such a control panel or the like as well as to an improved timer unit for such a control panel unit or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to applicants to have a control panel unit for a rotisserie cooking apparatus wherein the panel unit has a timer control means for selecting a delay time period and a cooking time period for causing the apparatus to provide a rotisserie cooking operation for the cooking time period following the elapsing of the delay time period, no time of day clock means being provided with such electromechanical timer control means.
It is also known to applicants to provide a control panel unit for a cooking apparatus or the like having an electrical clock construction for indicating the time of day and a timer control means for selecting a delay time period and a cooking time period for causing the apparatus to provide a cooking operation for the cooking time period following the elapsing of the delay time period, the electrical clock construction being a conventional electromechanical mechanism and providing the drive means for the timer control means.
For example, see the following item:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,924--Goodhouse et al
It appears that the control panel unit of Item (1) above has a timer motor for driving the time of day clock mechanism as well as for providing the drive means for the timer means that is adapted to select a delay time period and a cooking time period for causing a cooking apparatus to provide a cooking operation for the cooking time period following the elapsing of the delay time period whereby the clock mechanism and timer control mechanism are interrelated and are electromechanical.
The timer control unit of Item (1) above appears to have a first selector means for selecting a delay time period and a second selector means for selecting a cooking time period with the unit having a drive motor that is adapted to have a drive gear thereof operatively interconnected to a driven gear of the second selector means by the first selector means to operate the second selector means during the cooking time period after the elapsing of the delay time period, the first selector means comprising an axially movable shaft carrying a single gear-like member thereon that is adapted to operatively interconnect the drive gear with the driven gear following the elapsing of the delay time period.